Soledad
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: Naruto odiaba la navidad, ya que siempre estaba solo, pero, ¿Que pasa cuando cierta morena se presenta delante suyo? ¿Se dará cuenta de que no es tan horrible como él pensaba? / ¡Feliz navidad a todos, disfrutad de mi regalo!


**¡Hola! Sé que es un poco tarde, pero les traigo un pequeño regalito de navidad. Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

- Dialogo -

"_Pensamientos"_

Narración.

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece, yo solo me dedico a crear mi propia versión de la historia~**

* * *

**Capítulo único: Navidad**

Eran las tres de la tarde y, en un pequeño apartamento, cierto rubio se acurrucaba en las sábanas, luchando contra el frío invernal.

Maldición, todavía no quería levantarse. Además, hacía un frío de mil demonios, se notaba que era invierno.

"_Invierno_" Abrió los ojos y clavó sus zafiros en la pared de su cuarto.

Sí, finalmente el invierno había llegado. Más que eso, la navidad era ese mismo día.

Suspiró frustrado, finalmente levantándose de la cama con desgana. Para la mayor parte de la gente la navidad era una fecha muy esperada, cargada de felicidad, amor y risas. Un fecha que, definitivamente, adoraban.

En cambio, para Naruto la navidad era una fecha horrible, la cual no hacía más que recordarle lo solo que se encontraba. Es decir, es verdad que ahora era el heroe de Konoha y que finalmente el equipo 7 estaba reunido, pero Sakura tenía su propia familia, y Sasuke... Joder, el teme era el teme. En estas fechas prefería andar por ahí solo y amargado que pasarlo con su mejor amigo.

Pero bueno, la cuestión era que, de una forma u otra, Naruto siempre se encontraba solo para estas fechas. Por esa razón no quería levantarse de la cama y lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que el día finalmente llegara a su fin.

Se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, para después caminar en dirección a la cocina.

Abrió la nevera y... ¡Vaya por dios! ¡Nada! La nevera estaba completamente vacía. Suspiró con cansancio, al tiempo que su estómago gruñía en protesta, reclamando la falta de alimento.

- Ah, tendré que ir a ichiraku -dijo al aire en un suspiro.

Normalmente estaría encantado, y sabía que el viejo lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero... ¿Para qué mentir? Ese día no se encontraba de ánimos ni para el delicioso ramen del viejo, menos sabiendo que tendría que comerlo solo. Pero tampoco podía morirse de hambre, así que con pereza y desgana se vistió y salió a la calle.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a ichiraku, iba pateando la nieve que cubría el suelo. Sí, al parecer había nevado. Es más, todavía seguían cayendo copos blancos del cielo. Por todos lados podían apreciarse familias, parejas, niños jugando en la nieve... Y él estaba solo.

"_Maldición, debería haberme muerto de hambre_". Pensó Naruto. Realmente esta fecha era un asco.

A mitad del camino, el rubio notó que alguien le seguía, lo cual por un momento le hizo alarmarse. Pero segundos después se relajó y una sonrisa entre divertida y extrañada se formó en sus labios. Reconocía esa presencia nerviosa pero relajante. La reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Detuvo su andar y miró al cielo, sin girarse.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Hinata-chan? -preguntó en voz alta, con intención de que le oyera.

Y casi pudo ver en su mente a la pequeña morena sobresaltarse y comenzar a sonrojarse hasta volverse tan brillante como un lucero.

Se giró tranquilo, viendo como Hinata salía de detrás de una de las farolas, con la mirada agachada y escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda. Iba abrigada con un chaleco oscuro y largo, y su cuello era rodeado por una bufanda larga y de color blanco.

- Y... Yo... Bu... Bueno, veras... Yo quería... Que... Quería... -la muchacha comenzó a balbucear de manera nerviosa, y Naruto se vio tentado a reír. Más no lo hizo, sabiendo que eso solo aumentaría el nerviosismo de la chica.

- ¿Sí, Hinata-chan? -la instó a seguir, sonriendo amable.

Ella se removió incómoda y mordió su labio inferior.

Naruto suspiró internamente. La verdad es que él creía que Hinata ya había superado la etapa de los tartamudeos, pero al parecer habían dado un paso atrás en su amistad otra vez. Por otra parte -y ahora que lo pensaba- Hinata y él no habían hablado desde hace mucho, por lo que tampoco era tan extraño que ella estuviera nerviosa. Él tampoco estaba del todo cómodo, todavía recordaba la declaración de ella, y era consciente de que no le había respondido de manera clara. Pero es que en realidad no tenía una respuesta. Jamás había estado en esa situación.

Hinata finalmente despegó sus labios, dispuesta a hablar, y Naruto dejó de pensar en eso para atenderle y no perderse sus palabras.

- Bueno, sa... Sabes que hoy es navidad... -comenzó a hablar, sin mirarle-. Y yo... Pues yo quería...

Naruto la miró, expectante.

Hinata cerró fuertemente sus ojos y sacó las manos de su espalda.

- ¡Que... Quería darte esto, Naruto-kun!

El chico parpadeó extrañado y bajó la mirada, contemplando el paquete que había entre las pequeñas manos de la chica, el cual estaba envuelto en un brillante papel de tonalidad naranja.

- ¿Es para mí? -preguntó extrañado, señalándose a sí mismo.

Hinata asintió, avergonzada.

Un sentimiento cálido se instaló en el pecho del chico, y un cosquilleo se apoderó de su estómago mientras contemplaba a la pequeña muchacha que tenía delante. Rápidamente se apresuró a abrir el regalo, haciendo lo posible por contenerse y no desgarrar el papel de manera poco delicada. Eso estaría mal, y lo sabía.

Una vez terminado el trabajo abrió la pequeña cajita y miró su interior. Y lo que encontró lo dejó mudo.

- Bueno, veras... Yo... Sa... Sabía que este era el signo del clan de tu ma... Madre, así que... -jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos, tratando de explicarse, pero finalmente no supo cómo hacerlo y simplemente dijo lo más simple y sincero que encontró en su mente-. So... Solo pensé que te gustaría.

Mientras decía esto Naruto había sacado con una delicadeza poco usual en él el contenido de la caja. Se trataba de una pulsera sencilla, de la cual colgaba un delicado circulo de madera, en el cual estaba grabado el remolino que representaba la aldea de su madre. Podía parecer sencillo, pero para Naruto contenía un significado y valor muy importantes.

- Bu... Bueno, eso era todo. Yo... Fe... Feliz navidad, Naruto-kun -y tras esas palabras la morena se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

Su acción se vio interrumpida cuando la fuerte mano de Naruto aprisionó la suya, causando que girara a mirarle con sorpresa. Y su corazón dio un vuelco al contemplar su sonrisa.

- Oye, Hinata-chan, ¿Ya has comido? -preguntó de la nada, causando confusión en la chica.

- N... No... Es decir, to... Todavía no he comido...

- ¡Genial! -exclamó animado, sobresaltando a la muchacha-. ¡Entonces comamos juntos, Hinata-chan!

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna por su parte, Naruto comenzó a tirar de la chica, arrastrándola junto a él. Hinata miró su espalda, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, y si hubiera visto el rostro de Naruto, se habría percatado de su particular sonrisa y del brillo alegre que desprendía su mirada.

Y es que mientras arrastraba a la menuda muchacha por las calles, sintiendo su pequeña, pálida y fría mano entre la suya y teniendo en la otra mano el obsequio, Naruto fue consciente de algo; la navidad no era tan mala como él pensaba.

* * *

**¡Y eso fue todo! ¿Qué os pareció? Se que es un poco tarde, pero aquí está mi pequeño regalito de navidad. Espero que os haya gustado, y ya que yo os he regalado algo, vosotros me regaléis un hermoso review.**

**¡Un besito enorme, y que paséis unas hermosísísísísísísímas fiestas!**

**By Kaori Atsuka**


End file.
